A vehicular lamp such as, for example, a vehicle headlamp includes a plurality of light sources, and a semiconductor light emitting element such as, for example, a light emitting diode, is used as each of the light sources (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-007106). The semiconductor light emitting element is mounted on a board, and turned on by being supplied with power.
In the vehicular lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-007106, the plurality of light sources are arranged to be space apart from each other in a left-right direction. The vehicular lamp is configured such that, when predetermined ones of the light sources are turned on, a low beam is irradiated, and when all the light sources are turned on, a high beam is irradiated.